


Wiches meet Wolves, Wolves meet Wiches

by itzel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzel/pseuds/itzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite has had enough of the wizarding world and decides to leave with her dads, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, to a small quiet town. Forks,WA To be exact. They expected a quiet life. Aphrodite did not anticipate shape - shifters and vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiches meet Wolves, Wolves meet Wiches

Sorry not a chapter. Will start soon.


End file.
